Songs of the ER
by docrock06
Summary: Lots of popular songs that have been revamped to fit in with ER!  Warning: Songs will get stuck in your head!
1. How You Revive Me

**A.N Well, this is not a story, but I think that they are pretty funny! They are joint wrote with DeanBeanWinchester and they are all based on ER! Hope that you like and please review and let us know what you think!**

* * *

The first one will be  
'Nickleback- How you remind me' aka 'How you revive me'

Couldn't cut it as a surgeon  
Couldn't stick it as a nurse in O.B  
Tired of working as a desk-clerk  
Sick of driving as an EMT

This is how you revive me  
This is how you revive me in trauma one

It's not like you to call it, I was waiting for you to restart compressions  
This time i was mistaken and handed you the paddles  
I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every I.V  
These five words in my head scream "are we callin' it yet?"

It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I'd save you and i swear I'll still try  
Haleah I need a suture tray  
Cause you've got a head lac that's pretty deep

It's not like you to call it, I was waiting for you to restart compressions  
This time i was mistaken and handed you the paddles  
I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every I.V  
These five words in my head scream "are we callin' it yet?"

Couldn't cut it as a surgeon  
Couldn't stick it as a nurse in O.B

This is how you revive me  
This is how you revive me in trauma one

It's not like you to call it, I was waiting for you to restart compressions  
This time i was mistaken and handed you the paddles  
I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every I.V  
These five words in my head scream "are we callin' it yet?"

* * *

**I hope that you liked it, and there is another one already wrote, so if you give lots of nice little reviews and will put it up quickly! It is set to Green Days Letterbomb!**


	2. LettterBomb

**This is based on the song 'Letterbomb' by Green Day**

Where have all the doctors gone?  
The patients charts are stacked up 10 high  
The med-students failed their M-Cats  
Collecting unemployment checks  
Like an EMT only along for the rid

Where have all the nurses gone  
As the E.R's moto gets pulverised  
Write the time on the death certificate  
So charge to 360 stat!  
The bishops dying of Lupus  
and he don't even know that you exist.  
Stand still when it's do or die, you better run for your fucking life

It's not over 'till your in the mogure  
It's not over before it's been called  
This E.R's burning, "It's not my burden"  
It's not over before we're shut down,  
there's no patients left to treat.  
Where will all the patients go when Countys been shut down?  
And where will we all go when it's too late.

Your not the Cheif of Staff!  
Kerry Weaver is a figament of Romano's rage and Greenes love.

Made me the idiot attending.  
It's not over before your in the mogure.  
It's not over before it's been called.  
This E.R's burning, "It's not my burden"  
It's not over before we're shut down.  
She said, "I can't take this place I'm leaving it behind".  
She said, "I can't take this E.R, I'm leaving it tonight"

**Please review and let us, DocRock06 and DeanBeanWinchester, know what you think. And if you have any songs that you want to be 'ER'd' please let us know in a review or a PM to me.**


	3. If Everyone Cared

**This is a remix of Nickelbacks 'If Everyone Cared'. This chaper was again wrote by DocRock06 and DeanBeanWinchester...please review and let us know what you think!**

From underneath the lights, of trauma one

Confusing sounds, from these machines

I never dreamed, that I'd be hear,

But here I am, I'm hear tonight

Screaming please, keep me alive

Screaming please, keep me alive

If everyone worked, and nobody lied,

If patients were cured, and nobody cried,

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm screaming

Please keep, keep me alive,

Please keep, keep me alive,

And in the ER, as tensions rise

In ER doctors lives  
We'll show the chief that we are strong  
As the patients scream along

Screaming please, keep me alive

Screaming please, keep me alive

If everyone worked, and nobody lied,

If patients were cured, and nobody cried,

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
we'd see the day when nobody died

If everyone worked, and nobody lied,

If patients were cured, and nobody cried,

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
we'd see the day when nobody died

And as we lie in the OR  
As the surgeons make another scar  
If they could fix these wounds in me  
Imagine what my world will be

If everyone worked, and nobody lied,

If patients were cured, and nobody cried,

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
we'd see the day when nobody died

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died


End file.
